Equestria: The Undead Chronicles
by Jimmy Dean 4 the Beans
Summary: Ponyville has fallen. The Elements of Harmony won't work. Applejack and her friends race against time to uncover the secret of how the apocalypse came to be. No one is safe.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

The Clopping Dead

Chapter One: The Outbreak

3/22/14, 6:38 P.M. Applejack's POV

Applejack smiled to herself coming back to the house after a long day in the Orchards. She couldn't wait to get to the house so she could lie down, maybe take a nap. She loved working in the fields, but the long days of summer frankly wore her out. She got into her small bedroom and splayed herself out on the bed. She slipped from the confines of reality, lying on the plaid quilt.

3/23/14, 1:08 A.M. AJ's POV

She woke up when the screaming started. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen, and darn was it loud! She grabbed her double-barrel shotgun she affectionately called Bessie from its spot beside her on the bed and crept down the stairs. Quietly, she dared a peek around the corner of the hallway wall.

The screaming had stopped, and Applejack saw why. Big Mac was hunched over the remains (and I use that term very loosely) of Granny Smith. Blood was everywhere, particularly on the stallion's hooves and face.

'Whoa.' Applejack thought to herself. 'Wait, what the buck? Did he seriously grow _fangs_?' It was true. The stallion- Applejack couldn't possibly bring herself to think that it was her brother-had razor-sharp teeth that he tore into Granny Smith with.

Suddenly, something else invaded her mind. Something that made her blood freeze. Applebloom. Where was she? Applejack glanced at the clock. Quarter past one. Big Mac had probably been laying in wait around the kitchen somewhere. Granny Smith must have had the misfortune to come down to get her post-midnight snack, and he had jumped her. Literally.

But if he hadn't made his way upstairs, and she knew he didn't, or she'd be with Granny Smith, then Applebloom might still be okay. 'As long as she doesn't…' "AJ? What's goin' on? Why are ya holdin' Bessie?" a small sleepy voice asked. "It's nothin', sugarcube. Come on, we're goin' out the back. Oh, and be quiet." She whispered. "Why?" the small yellow earth filly whispered back. Applejack sighed. She didn't want to tell the fowl this, but she had to. "Caus' there's somethin' in there that looks like Big Mac, but there ain't no way in tarnation it is him, caus' he's eatin' Granny Smith." Applebloom's face just sort of… went out, for lack of a better term. The jaw dropped, the eyes went huge, and she turned pale as a pony could be. "A-Are ya s-s-serious, AJ?" The pony in question nodded solemnly. "O-Oh my God. Oh my God." They crept along the hall until they came to the living room. Across the room was the door that would yield to them freedom.

They silently slipped out of the house and ran to Fluttershy's place. In the darkness, the tree looked surprisingly menacing. Then there was a scream from the dark house.

3/23/14, 1:34 A.M. Fluttershy's POV

Fluttershy woke up to Angel Bunny sitting on her wing. It was rather uncomfortable, and it was this that she attributed to waking her up. But then she heard Angel's pained mewing and realized that it must have been a combo. She sat up in bed and turned on her bedside light. She then examined the wound that Angel was so intent on having her look at. It was a ragged bite mark, about three inches long and one across. It wasn't an especially big bite, about that of your average raccoon, but it was deep. "Aw, poor baby," she cooed softly to it. "Did someone get in a fight?" Angel nodded. "Poor thing." She murmured. "It's probably nothing a little carrot sorbet wouldn't fix." Angel shook his head vigorously.

They went down the stairs together, hoof in paw. Fluttershy walked across the cluttered living room to the refrigerator. She opened the freezer and got the tub of carrot sorbet when she heard a viscous snarl.

She turned just in time to see Angel convulsing on the floor. She watched in stupefied terror as Angel grew fangs and razor sharp teeth. He stopped writhing on the floor and stood up. She saw him lunge for her throat and then had the presence of mind to scream. She dove to the side and Angel crashed into the box of carrot sorbet. Seeing him there would have made Fluttershy smile, but considering how Angel currently wanted to kill her, she got freaked out even further.

The rabbit obviously had no sense of self-preservation. She started to back up, but tripped on something. Angel's cage! 'That mother bucking rabbit…' she growled internally. Just then the front door flew open with a 'bang!' causing Fluttershy to shriek in terror. Applejack rushed into the room with a double-barrel shotgun, just as Angel leaped for Fluttershy again.

Applejack _saw_ Fluttershy on the floor on her back; she _saw_ Angel snarling in mid-leap; and she _saw _her opportunity. She fired. Bessie's report echoed throughout the house. Angel twisted and gyrated in midair as the scattershot tore through his tiny body, effectively shredding him.

Fluttershy lay on the ground, gasping and panting. 'Oh my God. Angel just tried to kill me. Applejack just saved my life. _Applejack just saved my life!_' she thought feverishly to herself. Just then, a shadow fell over her. "Hey there, sugarcube." Was all she heard before she fainted.

*author's note*

The burning question on everypony's mind. _How do they hold guns? _Well, the guns are made for ponies, not humans. I myself cannot imagine how these things work; I just add them to spice things up a little.


	2. Chapter 2: Run

Chapter Two: Run

_Previously on __The Clopping Dead__:_ Applejack narrowly escapes Sweet Apple Acres with Applebloom in tow. They then barely save Fluttershy from a zombiefied Angel Bunny…

3/23/14, 1:42 A.M. AJ's POV

She'd fainted. Hardly surprising, considering what she'd just been through. Applejack had laid her on the bed and sat on the foot, cleaning and reloading Bessie. She'd taken inventory of the remaining shells. She always kept a box in the pouch of her jacket (Think the Winter Wrap-up episode. The vest she was wearing.). All in all, she had twenty-six shells. Twenty-five were in the box, and another was in the chamber. After about thirty minutes, Applejack started to doze off. She forced herself to get up and make sure the door was locked before she fell asleep. 'Aw, hay.' She thought, looking at the lock that had busted as she kicked the door in. That wasn't locking anytime soon. 'Oh well.' She turned and something caught her eye. It was Applebloom, sitting on the couch. "Hey AJ," the small filly said, and Applejack could immediately tell that she was trying to hold back tears without much success. "Do ya think we can turn Big Mac back?" "I don' know, honey. Maybe. But in the meantim', we have to assume we can't. I know it's terrible, but we have to. It'll be to strong a defeat fer us if we get our hopes up, only to have em smashed if we can't. Now, try to git some sleep, I'll be back later."

3/23/14, 1:38 A.M. Spike's POV

Spike was having a lovely dream. Twilight had gone out with Flash Sentry, leaving him alone in the house. He called up Rarity, and told her to come down to the Library. She came and found Spike waiting for her. Spike had proceeded to tell her about Twilight and Flash. She told him he was a very lucky dragon and said that she was going to bed and would he like to join her? He hurriedly said yes.

And then he woke up.

Spike was about to snap at Twilight for waking him up when he saw she had the Desert Eagle he knew she slept with under her pillow, and every thought he had about accusing her of waking him up fled like a pony that saw Twilight with said gun.

"Twilight? Uh…what's with the gun?" "Here, Spike, take this kitchen knife." she said, handing the knife to him. "What? Why?" "There's something out there" she whispered.

Suddenly a loud moan could be heard. Spike shivered. Twilight turned and a loud crack split the night. "Wow, Spike, that one was coming fast!" she exclaimed. Then Spike noticed the bullet casings on the floor, along with some blood.

"Spike, on my count we run for the door, got it? If something happens to me just keep running." "Okay, sure." He said, becoming more chilled by the blood on the floor.

"One, two, THREE!" Twilight yelled. They both ran for the door. Spike gagged when he saw the bodies on the floor. Twist. Derpy. Snips. Cranky Doodle. Babs Seed. They made it to the door before Spike vomited.

"Spike, come on! We have to get to the train station!" Twilight yelled. Spike looked around. Ponyville was burning, he realized. A pony tried to run, but was leaped upon by another and had his throat torn out before their eyes. Twilight shot the attacking pony, and watched in amazement as the attacked pony got to it's feet slowly, blood still spurting from its throat, and lunged for Twilight "Look out!" she screamed, but didn't move. Spike swung his knife. The pony's velocity nearly sheared its head off when it impacted Spike's six-inch serrated blade.

Twilight took one look at the corpse, whose head was only attached by a half-inch of skin, and threw up. "Spike" she moaned when she was done. "We have to get to the train station. The Palace is the only safe place." "Got it. Let's go."

They went and collected their friends (with the exception of Pinkie, as she had been killed by the zombies.) and made a break for Fluttershy's house. When they got there, they found Applejack and Apple Bloom there as well.

"Fluttershy's upstairs. Don't wake her though; she had a traumatic near-death 'xperience." As if on cue, Fluttershy started screaming. They all rushed upstairs, thinking that they would find something horrible eating Fluttershy. The result partly relived everyone.

Fluttershy was sitting up crying in the bed with her hind legs folded against her chest with her front legs wrapped around them.

Seeing something as pretty, innocent, and harmless as Fluttershy sobbing in such a fetal position almost broke Spike's heart. So the small dragon did the only thing he could think of. He hugged her. And suddenly she was hugging him back, weeping onto his scales.

"Shhh…it's okay. I've got you." he said softly.

He held her like that for a half an hour before she stopped. When she did stop and let go, he told her,"I'll be right back." "W-W-Wait" she said, grabbing his arm. "Don't l-leave me."

So Spike took her down the stairs and into the living room. "Go talk to Applebloom. She could use some company too." The rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders were sort of milling across the living room, too tired to speak.

When the yellow Pegasus finally untangled herself from him, he walked over to Rarity. "Rarity, I still like you, but Fluttershy needs me more right now. I just thought I'd tell you." "But of course, Spikey-Wikey! Anyone can see that. I still like you too, even if you hadn't told me."

"Okay, all." Twilight said, standing up on the couch to be heard by all ponies. "Tomorrow, we've got a train to catch."


	3. Chapter 3: Train

Chapter Three: Train

_Previously on __The Clopping Dead__:_ Twilight and Spike gather their friends and get to Fluttershy's house, only to discover AJ already there. Spike tells Rarity what he's feeling for the yellow Pegasi, and she tells him that Fluttershy needs him more than she does…

3/23/14, 5:27 A.M. Twilight's POV

Before they set out, Fluttershy told them about her panic room. Rarity didn't much care for the drab, colorless walls and floor, but there was a ton of dried food down there. There was also a gun locker there, much to everyone's amazement. No one really thought Flutters would have something like that in her house. So imagine their reactions to the four-door Dodge Ram with a chaingun in the bed in her underground garage. They sort of stared for a minute before Applejack said, "What. The. Buck." "Well, I, uh, that is, It's n-not much." Fluttershy stammered. "Not much, I don't give a buck, it's awesome!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Soon they were on their way, Applejack driving, Twilight shotgun (literally, as she had taken a pump-action from the gun cabinet, and given Spike the Desert Eagle), and Rainbow Dash (with a high-powered assault rifle slung over her shoulder) manning the turret. Spike was squeezed in the back between Fluttershy and Rarity. Sweetie Belle was in Rarity's lap while Applebloom was in Fluttershy's. Scootaloo was riding in the back with Rainbow.

Rarity sympathized with and pitied the yellow pony, merely because she was also on the verge of a mental breakdown, but had the strength and willpower to hold it together for now.

They were soon nearing the train station, and upon getting closer to it, saw it was a flaming pile of rubble. "No…" Twilight said softly. After a quick examination, Applejack said, "Flutters, how much gas is in the tank?" "It's full." "Good. We got us about four hundred miles on this tank. Canterlot's about two hundred."

About twenty miles or so down the road, Applejack turned on the radio. The first working channel was a recorded public broadcast. _"-in your homes. This is the Equestria Emergency Broadcast Station. There has been a case of Extreme Winter [nuclear fallout]. Do not go outdoors. Repeat, do not go outdoors. Stay in your homes. This is the Eque-"_Applejack changed the channel. "Hello, is anypony out there? Maybe not, but listen. My name is Vice Versa. I'm the DJ for Pony one-oh-seven. I don't know if anypony's out there, but those things, they're pounding on the glass, one just cracked it. I have time for one more song, but that's about it. No! They broke the glass!" there was a tortured scream, and the radio started playing 'Hey I just met you', by Derpy Hooves. _"Hey I just met you, And my name's Deeerpy, But I burned my cereal, So muffins maybe?"_ (If you get that reference, you're awesome. If not, look up MLP Derpy Hooves memes.) The radio sang. When the song was over, there was only silence.

"Do you really think it's a fallout?" Spike asked Twilight. "No, Spike, I don't. We would have heard a hay of a bang, not to mention a nuclear bomb won't do this zombie thing to anypony. I heard reports of ponies getting sick in Saddle Arabia and Germeneigh from Princess Celestia, but I didn't think anything of it. Now I think it might have something to do with that. Let's ask Princess Celestia when we get there."

They rode in silence for a while. Most everypony fell asleep, except for Applejack, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash. "Were you serious with Spike?" Applejack asked when she was sure said baby dragon was asleep. "Yeah. Who would launch missiles filled with biochemical weapons onto Ponyville?" "Well, I heard that Germaneigh was developing a new C-2-IT missile. Faster than me!" Rainbow said with utter contempt. "That doesn't make sense. Ponies have been getting sick there too. I heard Princess Celestia say it's the worst there, actually." Twilight responded.

The drive was nearly silent after that, with the light snoring of the other ponies and Spike.

*Authors Note*

Sorry for the lack of Z action and shortness of this chapter, but I have to plant the seeds of 'WTF happened?' in the characters minds, and that any Z attack might subdue this sort of thought. Don't worry, as the next chapter's going to be long and violent. P.S. I know Dodge and Ram split, but recognition would probably go down.


	4. Chapter 4: Long Road to Canterlot

Chapter Four: Long Road to Canterlot

_Previously on __The Clopping Dead: _'What happened?' is the burning question on Twilight and her friend's minds. Driving to Canterlot in Fluttershy's truck, the ponies are growing wary of the absence of the dead…

3/23/14, 6:13 A.M. Cheerilee's POV

What used to be Cheerilee watched the truck amble through the woods. Food was in that truck. Food. Her milky white eyes followed the trucks progress for maybe a minute more, and let out a terrifying cry. She heard the answering roar, and charged.

3/23/14, 6:10 A.M. Rainbow Dash's POV

Rainbow was whistling her favorite song to herself to stay awake. It was the Kill La Kill theme song. She didn't understand a word of it because it was in Jappeneighs, but it was still her favorite. She finished that one and started in on 'Before My Body's Dry', another Kill La Kill song. Before she got halfway through, though, she heard a bloodcurdling scream. She then saw a terribly torn-up Cheerilee charging out of the bushes at the truck. She popped the safety off on the chaingun and trained the sights on Cheerilee.

3/23/14, 6:14 A.M. AJ's POV

Applejack heard the loud cry, the first loud _wrree-CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACRACRACRA _of the chaingun getting warmed up and fired, and knew the zombies had come. She looked around for a good place to make a stand. Unfortunately, there aren't too many of these on a dirt road in the forest. Never fazed, she floored it and they hauled ass to the nearest town. "Fillydelphea's ten miles! Can ya make it?!" She shouted out the window to Rainbow. "Hell yea! One Z or a thousand, I'll take you all down!" was her response. She took this as to be a yes and they tore through the forest like a red bullet. Not surprisingly, the ponies in the back woke up and looked around groggily. "Spike!" she yelled. "Gimme that gun'a yours!" He sleepily complied. A minute or two later, she chose to look out the window and instantly regretted it. There must have been five hundred, at the very least. They ran, walked, and in one case dragged themselves across the ground between the trees. Their hooves, faces, and manes were covered in dried blood, which made their white eyes stand out. Rainbow kept up a steady stream of fire and explicative-laden insults, the latter of which had lost some of its bite upon seeing the sheer number of undead, something the chaingun made up for and then some. A particularly foolish zombie jumped on the hood. Applejack didn't slow down and blew its brains from hell to breakfast with the Desert Eagle, then used the windshield wipers to clear the body and gray matter from what was left of the windshield. She snarled as she rammed another two, causing their bodies to go flying like ragdolls. Spike, Rarity, and Fluttershy were fully awake now and looking out the windows, terrified.

They were getting close to Fillydelphia, or so Applejack figured. That is, the speedometer read one-thirty. As they roared into Fillydelphia, a pony screamed "Look out! Raise the gate!" Then Applejack saw the crudely made palisade looming before them. Never fazed, she kept going until she was nearly a mile into the city.

When she finally stopped, they all got out. "Is everyone still here?" Applejack asked. Then she heard sobbing. It was coming from the usually stotic Rainbow Dash. Applejack looked at all the ponies around them. 'Fluttershy, Spike, Rarity, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, Twilight... where's Scootaloo?' she thought. Then it started to dawn on her. Scootaloo was in the back...with Rainbow... 'Oh dear God...please let that little soul rest in peace.' Sweetie Bell was the first to note the absence of Scootaloo, also. "Hey, where's Scoots?" she asked no one in particular. This only made Rainbow wail louder. " I-I didn't notice she was g-gone until we...we got h-here...and t-then I thought 'where's S-Scoots?' and...and then I realized..." A clearly pained Rainbow managed to get out before collapsing on the ground, screaming in anguish. They all looked on sadly.

Just then, a white pegasus came up to them. "Er...I'm Sunset Shimmer, head of the resistance here in Fillydelphia. Erm...I take it you just lost somepony?"

No one spoke for a minute. Finally, Twilight responded. "Yes." Applejack was surprised at how hollow her voice sounded. It was like she didn't care anymore.

There was another silence.

"Well, uh, I guess we have a few rooms in the Grand Stallion Hotel we could give you." Sunset said after a while. This time it was Applejack who responded. "No. We hafta get ta the Palace."

"Yeah, but you all looked whipped. You need to go lay down. The Grand Stallion's right around the corner. Just look around until you find a vacant room. There's gotta be some..." She said, walking away. Applejack looked at the others. "Well, looks like we're stayin' here tonight."

***Authors Note***

Please note that there will be a name change for this fanfic. Instead of The Clopping dead, it will be Equestria: The Undead Chronicles.


	5. Chapter 5: Clop

_Previously on Equestria: The Undead Chronicles: _Driving to Canterlot, Applejack and her friends fought off a large horde of the dead, but at the price of Scootaloo. Currently, the friends are staying in the Grand Stallion, a hotel in Fillydelphia...

***NOTICE***

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CLOP. SKIP AHEAD IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, AS THERE ARE NO SIGNIFICANT PLOT ADVANCES IN THIS CHAPTER.**

3/23/14, 10:24 A.M. Spike's POV

Spike pushed Fluttershy's door open hesitantly. He had promised her he would come and check on her as soon as he had gotten himself settled.

Fluttershy was laying on the bed, looking forlorn. "What's wrong, Fluttershy?" He asked. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about Scootaloo." "Well, that's not exactly nothing."

Fluttershy had gotten a good deal of control over herself the past few hours, or so Spike had thought. All that dissipated now. Fluttershy started sobbing uncontrollably. "She was so little! What's the point of putting her here and then taking her back so soon?!"

"Uh..." Spike was an Atheist, and didn't feel like getting in a debate about the supreme power right now. Suddenly he had a great idea that was both reasonable and would get Fluttershy off this sensitive topic. "Fluttershy, why don't you go take a shower? It'll help you feel better, I'm sure."

However, this idea was a total flop, as Fluttershy got in the shower and slumped to the bottom, crying. Spike didn't want to feel like a dick, but he also didn't want to do what he was about to do.

He got in the shower with Fluttershy. As he stood there beside her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She may be sweaty, sleep deprived, and bloody, but Spike still felt a little turned on around her. She was kissing him before he knew what was happening. "Oh, Spike." She purred.

Spike fought for control of his boner. It was over before it started. Fluttershy noticed and started to guide it towards her awaiting lips.

"F-Fluttershy, no. This is wrong." "Mmm...do I look like I care? Who's going to come in here?" Spike didn't have an answer. Fluttershy immediately plunged Spike's number into herself. She moaned as she started to move up and down on him. She felt as if it was getting harder and warmer inside of her. She climaxed first, coating Spike's cock and allowing them to go even faster. As Spike orgasmed inside of her, she collapsed on top of him. Spike then found himself in a rather sticky situation. "Uh, Fluttershy? Fluttershy? Um, are you still alive? FLUTTERSHY?! Wonderful. She's asleep. Ulgh, I hate Mondays." He sighed. "TWILIGHT? CAN YOU GIVE ME A HOOF?"


	6. Chapter 6: Tension

3/23/14 10:45 A.M. AJ's POV

Applejack was worried about Rainbow Dash. After Scootaloo's grim demise, she had sank onto the bed and hadn't done much of anything. Except cry. But now, even that stopped. She just laid there.

Finally, she spoke. "I'm glad she's gone."

3/23/14 10:32 A.M. Twilight's POV

Twilight shared a room with Rarity. Now, this setup would have been fine, but Rarity went a little crazy in crisis situations, and fashion was often how she coped.

And currently, she was going insane over the quality of the room.

"...And these drapes! They are torn! Oh, how woe is me since I must stay in such a room!" Rarity wailed before running into the bathroom to inspect. Approximately two seconds later, she screamed bloody murder.

Twilight smothered a grin. Rarity was good comic relief for such troubling times. After a few more minutes, she heard Spike yell "TWILIGHT? CAN YOU GIVE ME A HOOF?"

She hustled down the hall to Spike and Fluttershy's room. When she went into the room, she was surprised to hear the shower running.

'Must be Fluttershy taking a shower' she thought. But she looked all over the room, and Spike (and Fluttershy, for that matter) was nowhere to be found.

She finally looked in the bathroom. There was Spike, with Fluttershy laying on top of him sound asleep. "Uh...this isn't what it looks like...?" Spike said. When Twilight's eyes were done bugging out, she proceeded to give him a lecture on the evil nature of sexual intercourse and the assorted perils of STDs. Spike listened (or at least pretended to) to her rant, only stopping her once. "Um, Twilight? You honestly think Fluttershy's got gonorrhea?" Twilight instantly got her poker face on. "Now. Can you help me get her off me?" They hauled Fluttershy onto the bed. Fortunately, in order for Pegasi to fly, they need light, hollow bones. That, and the fact that Fluttershy was extremely thin to begin with, made the job much easier.

3/23/14 10:46 A.M. AJ's POV

"Don't ya say that." Applejack said quickly. "It's true." Rainbow laughed. "I'm glad she's gone. I'm glad I don't have to deal with the embarrassment anymore. Imagine! Being the fastest Pegasi in Equestria, and having a little sister who can't even fly! God, I hated he-" that was as far as she got, as Applejack immediately threw Rainbow against the wall.

"I can't believe ya! Sayin' those terrible things about a littl' soul that never got a chance!"

Rainbow started to say something, but got a hard right hook to the jaw instead. Applejack picked her up and threw her across the room. Rainbow crashed through the wall into the adjacent room, which happened to contain Rarity.

"Oh my, clearly the walls are only plaster!" She shrieked, ignoring Rainbow Dash completely. Applejack jumped through the wall a second later.

Twilight and Spike, drawn by the crash, reacted quite differently. Twilight immediately jumped in to intervene, while Spike pulled out a bag of popcorn and said, "Oh boy, a catfight! This is going to be keen!"

Just then Sunset Shimmer walked in, accompanied by the surviving fillies. It was a rather insane image: There's a hole in the wall; a pony sleeping on the bed; another running around screaming random things about the placement of the furniture; an Earth Pony on top of a Pegasi, beating the living crap out of her; a Unicorn trying to alleviate things, but only making them worse; and, to top it all off, a purple baby dragon eating popcorn and giggling manically. Of all of them, only the latter seemed to notice her arrival.

And had the decency to look guilty.

"What has gotten into you ponies!" Sunset screamed, using her magic to separate them all. Applejack was still trying to get to Rainbow, determined to destroy her. Rainbow, despite a black eye and split lip, still managed to stick her tongue out at her aggressor, enraging Applejack to no end. "You all are leaving tomorrow." Sunset snarled.


End file.
